Kaili and Demetris Romance in the night
by boykingkilla
Summary: I had done this story as a giftart to Annie-the-hedgetigress/AN1ME on FA and DA. It's MA due to the sexual situation. I have been working on my story's alot recently after my grandpa passed away.. This was done before he passed. Chars C me and AN1ME


Kaili sat on the ranches front deck, The chair she was sitting on quietly creaking as she rocked back and fourth on it. Staring out into the nearby woods as she had began to think aloud.

" Demetris, How lucky was I to be your girlfriend? I mean, With school starting up again soon and Rash wanting to "give" to Aphrodite… Heh, I guess that we are going to have a lot of things on our hands.. At least, We can make it through together."

A shiny Grey Rapidash feral rushed by the deck in a gallop, Shortly being followed by a normal colored Rapidash there was a quiet sense in the air. The two Rapidash's clearly being in love yet longing to have one of their own. Kailis eyes wandered the nearby woods once again, The Ivysaur morph then stood up and walked inside of the ranch house. She wandered over to the kitchen, Picking a wireless phone off of it's receiver she dialed in some number's and put the phone up to her ear. A calm ring could be heard, As moments passed, A young mon's voice could be heard clearly through the phone.

"Hello, Dragonhart residence.. Demetris speaking."

Demetris's voice sounded like that of a angel to the Ivysaur morph. Quickly returning to reality as she let out a quiet giggle as well as a soft yet loving tone could be heard in her voice.

"Hey there Demi, How is my strong and hot Growlithe love doing today?"

There was a calm yet quiet chuckle from the Growlithe morph, His left hand tugging at his shirt collar causing some steam to drift out and evaporate in the air. Demetris blushed slightly as a soft smile came onto his face.

"Ah, Hey there Kaili! I've been good, I spent a few hour's today with my dad entertaining at some little kid party's and barely got home about an hour or so ago.. How's my sweet thing doing?" He layed down on his bed, His tail wagged slowly yet affectionately as they have been together for a while already and loved each and every second of it.

"Oh, I'm great…. Been taking care of Rash and Aphrodite as well as trying to make a fence to keep them away from the woods. Especially after that day that we met Wesker and after he hurt Rash to a limit.. I- I don't want either of them to get hurt by him as well as the spirit's that I see at night. The spirit's are friendly, I know… It's just, Last night I had followed one of them close to the woods entrance and I saw something in one of the tree's. It looked like one of the old clan leaders from that Markson family but… I couldn't see her face clearly, It was behind a black veil and she, She just waved and vanished.."

Kailis eyes wandered the kitchen as she held the phone to her ear, The breeze outside calmly began to blow as the sun had gone halfway down. The digital clock/radio combo showing that it was already five in the evening. The Ivysaur morph still afraid of the previous night as she watched the Shiny Rapidash and the Red Ponyta nuzzle one another.

"Ah, I can understand, Want me to go to the ranch tonight and stay with you? I mean, School is starting back up again in a month or so…" The Growlithe snorted slightly as he remembered the night that he admitted his love to Kaili out on the cliff, That night was the most joyous night in his and her lives as well as the scariest. If the Ivysaur morphs step brother hadn't come along and stopped the Electivire then she may not have lived to see the next morning.

"Kaili, Hun.. I'm coming over, I'm not letting you stay alone if that mon is nearby again. I- I don't want to lose you like I almost did that night at the cliff.."

"Ok Demi.." The Ivysaur morph said in a soft tone.

"Hun, I will be there in a few."

The Growlithe morph was about to take the phone from his ear when Kaili suddenly began to giggle, This being strange from the beginning of the conversation.

"Demi sweetheart, You know that I can handle myself in a fight.. Yes, I love you as you love me. Come on, Get your stuff packed and get here so that I can give you a little loving."

Demetris's cheeks turned a bright red, tugging on his shirt collar once again as steam emitted from his neck. He nodded and said goodbye as he hung the phone up on it's receiver in his bedroom. Taking a suitcase from the closet, He began to place a few shirt's, Pant's, Boxer's and Sock's into it. His mother, A Arcanine morph came to the bedroom door. A soft yet gentle smile on her face.

"Going over to Kaili's for the weekend?"

"Yes mom, She's seen another one of the spirit's that wanders around the premises of her home and she told me something strange.. One of them looked like one the old Markson clan elder's from way back when.. And well, I'm going to go and be with her for the weekend. Observe what all is happening around there at night as well as help her take care of Rash and Aphrodite."

Demetris's eyes closed halfway as he zoned out slightly, His mother giggling behind him as she smiled calmly to him.

"Oh yeah, Aphrodite. She's your Ponyta that Kaili gave you for your birthday isn't she?"

Demetri's shook his head, Returning to reality as he nodded to the Arcanine morph women. A gentle yet appreciative smile on his face.

" Yes, Aphrodite was my birthday gift from my dearest Kaili and, I shall treasure both Kaili, Aphrodite and her own Shiny Rapidash Rash. No matter what bloody hell Kaili goes through, I will go through along side her. All of the way, Nobody left behind."

His mother nodded, Her eye's looking over Demetris's grey sweater as well as his sweatpants calmly. Walking up to Demetris, The Arcanine morph embraced him in a hug as she had a gentle yet happy smile on her face.

"That's what all women should have, A man that is willing to go through hell and back just for them as well as the future generations. Be careful Demetris, Keep Kaili safe and happy. You will be thankful after all of your hard work pays off in the future."

Demetris nodded, quickly hugging his mom back, He let go of her and turned to his suitcase. Closing it with a quiet "click" and picking it up with his left hand he turned to the doorway and exited his room. His hair was slicked down with his hands as he left the house, The street was bustling as mon of every shape and type were walking to and fro. Demetris held his suitcase calmly as he headed towards Kailis ranch, His mind wandering as he had remembered the food that she had made him every time that he visited. The Omelette's with the special spices and curry in them as well as the hot Papaya soup's that were as good as any of the chefs in the city could make. A large pickup rolled past him, Demetris looked up and smiled calmly as he remembered riding in the Ivysaur morphs Chevy pickup when they had gone on vacation a few months earlier, They had gone to the nearby lake after the school years end and relaxed. The final's took most of their energy out as well as the old principle, Darius. Kaili hated him with a passion due to his dark light as well as the fact that he was incredibly strict. She and Demetris had been regaining the energy from the year that they had lost from the exam's, Test's, Trials and Tribulations that they had gone through. Kailis hair had grown somewhat longer to where she had begun having to make it into a larger bun causing her to feel slightly lopsided like a Spinda until she had gotten used to it.

"Kaili has gotten so much more beautiful than when we first met, She is truly pleasant on the eyes as well.. I just, I love her more than ever. If anything were to happen to her then I don't know what I would do……"

Demetris thought aloud as he calmly looked around the busy street, The crowd's were almost fully gone as he had come to the nearby food stand. A shadow had been following him yet he didn't notice it, After switching hands with his suitcase he had began to walk towards the ranch's gate. Slowly opening it, Demetris slipped inside and locked the gate behind him. Kaili's place not being much farther, He decided to sprint, The shiny Rapidash and normal colored Ponyta could be seen. Rash bolted towards Demetris, A soft yet happy look in his eye's as he soon playfully tackled Demetris onto the grass.

"ACK! Rash, What was THAT for?!"

Rash gave a loud yet playful neigh as he got off of Demetris, He stood up and dusted himself off. Continuing up the path, Demetris smiled gently as he had walked up to the front door to the ranch house. Knocking on the front door, Demetris set his suitcase down. After a few moments, Kaili opened the door. A black robe on her as she had just gotten out of the shower, Her hair dried as she had bunned it into a large ball before she answered the front door.

"Hey sweetie, Come on in. I was just getting ready to make lunch."

Kaili smiled lovingly to Demetris, taking his suitcase as she let him in and closed the front door behind them. Her eyes wandered to the kitchen as she had walked in and began to pull out a small cooking pot, She then walked to the fridge and pulled out a small package of stew that had been cooked by her step brother and his wife. She then poured the stew into the cooking pot and began to calmly stir it after turning the pot on and pouring some hot water into it. Demetris walked up behind her, gently wrapping his arm's around her waist as he then kissed her neck softly yet lovingly. A loud giggle escaped Kaili's mouth as she closed her eyes halfway.

"Kaili, I love you now as I will forever. Allthought we still have some time before graduating I am going to do my best to make sure that your happy."

"Demi, I love you too as I will until eternity. And I shall make sure that you too are happy."

Kaili gently looked to Demetris, her eyes as well as his own meeting as she smiles passionately to him. Her expression was soft yet happy as she had enjoyed being held by him. Kaili continued to stir the stew in the pot, There was a soft yet faint smell of parsley mixed with turnip's and chicken broth. Demetris's eyes closed as he sniffed the aroma, Drool slightly began to drip down the side of his mouth as he quickly wipes it away with his shirts elbow as he chuckles softly.

"Hun, That smells really good, What's the stew have in it?"

"Oh, Parsley, Turnip's, Chicken broth.. A few special ingredients that my step brother's wife put in."

Kaili giggled softly, her eye's halfway shut as she continued to stir. Hour's passed, After eating, Kaili and Demetris had went outside. They sat on the front porch as the sun began to sink fully beyond the horizon and calling the sweet yet calm breeze of the night. The feral Cricketune's began to chirp as they played their melody's. Kaili looked to Demetris, their eye's meeting once again as she then kissed him passionately on the lips. Demetris blushed slightly as he chuckled calmly.

"Someone sure missed me." The Growlithe morph said in a soft yet loving tone.

" Oh, You know I always miss you, Demi." The Ivysaur morph said with a loud yet soft giggle.

The two snuggled as they sat in the dark for a few minute's, The front porch swing under them calmly yet softly flowing back and fourth. Kaili blushed a slight red when she felt her heart begin to beat quickly, looking to Demetris she could see his leg's crossed over his mid section as he too was blushing.

"Demi, Are you feeling what I am?" Kaili asked him, Beginning to squirm somewhat against him.

"Y- Yeah, I am Kaili. It must be from the night air.." Demetris said, His voice a quiet yet loving tone.

"Th- Then let's go inside where it's warm and we could go at it in bed." She said, her eye's looking into his own.

" O- Ok Kaili, Hun. Let's do that."

Kaili and Demetris stood up, They then entered the house and closed the front door behind them as they then headed up the staircase and down the second floor's hallway. Making a left turn, The two entered the master bedroom. A large bed was set up against the northern wall, Red curtains hung from it as it had enclosed the bed. A medium sized television was set up against the south wall while a desk, dresser and nightstand was seen on the eastern and western wall's. Kaili leaded Demetris to the bed, Undressing as they went. Her green skin sparkling gently as she lit a few red candles. Demetris's jaw dropped as he blushed a slight red.

"So sweetie, What do you think?" The Ivysaur morph asked in a sweet yet sexy tone.

"I, I think you look beautiful!" The Growlithe morph said, His eyes scanned Kailis nude body in astonishment as he began to undress himself.

"Sweetie, Thank you. I love you so very much and will never lose that love for you." She said as she pulled out a small white box.

Demetris nodded, his clothes fully off revealing his stiff member. Kaili took a white pill from inside of the box and put it into her mouth, Swallowing it as she slipped the box under the bed's mattress and laid down on the left side, Under the covers. Demetris then walked over to the bed, Climbing under the covers as he crawled over to Kaili. The two looked at one another for a brief moment, She nodded to him and smiled lovingly. He nodded in return as he kneeled on his hands and legs above her and slipped his stiff member slowly into her pussy, Demetris let out a quiet yet soft groan as Kaili had hissed softly yet lovingly. He began to thrust into her, His member pulsing softly yet vibrantly inside of her pussy as she let out a quiet moan from pleasure. Demetris continued to thrust into Kaili, His hands gently running over her body as he gripped her medium sized breast's. She blushed a bright red as she moaned loudly, Her eye's closed tightly as she ran her own hands through his fur. Kaili began to think to herself as she rocked back and fourth on the bed with Demetris's thrust's.

'Oh Arceus…This feels so great! I love this mon so much and, I never want to part with him..'

Demetris thrusted harder and faster into Kailis tight pussy, her juices making it easier for him to go harder and faster as her pussy had tightened almost fully onto his stiff member. Demetris began to sweat as he blushed a bright red, his eye's closed tightly as well while he thrusted into Kaili's tight and warm pussy. A loud groan escaped his mouth while his tail wagged back and fourth happy yet passionately. Demetris's climax was rising, As was Kaili's.

" H- Hun, I think I'm going to cum!!!" He said, His hands pressing into the Ivysaur morphs breast's as he howled from pleasure.

" G- Go on ahead sweetie, Take me!" She said, Her hands pulling the Growlithe morph into a passionate kiss.

Demetris groaned loudly, His member pulsing rapidly and vibrantly inside of Kaili's tight, warm pussy as he gave one final thrust. There was a hot burst as he shot his seed into her tight warmth, Their body's shivering against one another under the cover's from pleasure. Kaili passed out underneath Demetris, Her juices splashing out and covering his waist and legs as he too passed out only on top of her. The feral Cricketune's continued to play their calm, quiet yet soothing song as the two lover's fell into a deep sleep.

THE END.


End file.
